headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Adam (I, Frankenstein)
Adam is a fictional reanimate and demon slayer featured in the I, Frankenstein graphic novel and feature film. The character is based on the Frankenstein Monster, who first appeared in the 1818 novel, Frankenstein; or, the Modern Prometheus by author Mary Shelley. The character of Adam first appeared in the I, Frankenstein graphic novel by Darkstorm Comics. In the film, the role of Adam was played by actor Aaron Eckhart. Biography In the year 1795, Victor Frankenstein sought to create life and so he constructed a human frame culled from parts from the bodies of the dead. Bringing his patchwork creation to life, he became instantly reviled by what he had done and sought to disassociate himself from it. The creature, desired a mate, so that he would not be eternally alone. When Frankenstein refused to build another creation, the monster took revenge by murdering Victor's young bride, Elizabeth. He likewise sought to kill his creator as well, but after coming upon him in the Arctic, found that the elements had done his job for him. He brought Victor's body home to Switzerland and buried it, along with his journal, which contained all of the notes of the monster's creation. While burying Victor Frankenstein, the creature was set upon by a throng of demons. The demons coveted the secret of Victor's work and the nature of the monster's existence. He fought against them, but received aide from an unexpected resource - Gargoyles. Three Gargoyles helped the monster dispatch the demons and then brought him before Lenore, the Gargoyle queen. Lenore recognized the man's value and bequeathed him a human name - Adam. Adam agreed to help the Gargoyles in their centuries-long shadow war against the demons. When offered his choice of weapons to aid him in this endeavor, he opted for escrima sticks. Although Adam broke ties with the Gargoyles, he continued to fight up against the demon hordes wherever he found them, down through the centuries. Adam turned up in a European city in the modern era and vanquished several more enemies. His actions caught the attention of billionaire industrialist Charles Wessex, who was in fact a demon-prince known as Naberius. Naberius had been working on an ambitious process to duplicate Victor Frankenstein's experiments and infuse the bodies of corpses with the souls of demons in order to create his own undead army. This also reunited Adam with the Gargoyles. Lenore knew that Adam still had his creator's journal and they obtained it from him, insuring that they would keep it safe from Naberius. Adam befriended on of Naberius' top scientists, Terra, who had turned against her employer after discovering the truth about his demonic heritage and Hell-raising ambitions. Adam recovered the journal from the Gargoyles, but also warned them of Naberius' plan. Queen Lenore sent her second-in-command, Gideon, to retrieve the journal at all costs - even if it meant destroying Adam. The two fought one another, but Adam proved victorious, killing Gideon, causing his immortal spirit to "ascend". Naberius captured Terra and Adam ventured into the Wessex Institute laboratories to rescue her. Inside, he found hundreds upon hundreds of dead bodies lying in stasis awaiting to be possessed by demonic souls. Naberius activated the equipment to channel the demon souls, and the spirits of Hell began rising to take hold of their new forms. Naberius was overjoyed to see one spirit attempt to possess Adam, believing that Adam was a creature bereft of a soul. As it turned out however, Adam did in fact possess a soul and was able to prevent the demon from taking control of him. Lenore's warrior gargoyles swooped in to fight the reanimated demons, leaving Adam to deal with Naberius directly. Adam carved the symbol of the Gargoyle Order onto Naberius' chest, sanctifying his very body and utterly destroying it. Naberius' spirit, as well as that of his followers, descended back into Hell. Recognizing Adam's bravery, Lenore rescued him and Terra from the Wessex Industries building as it began to collapse upon itself. She forgave Adam for Gideon's death. After bidding farewell to Terra, Adam departed to begin an immortal quest to protect the humans of the world and hunt demons for selfless reasons - the attitude that had earned him his soul in the first place. In so doing, he embraced his role and his true name of "Frankenstein". Notes & Trivia * The character of Adam was created by writer Kevin Grevioux and artists Shawn Aldridge and Dave Wilkins. The character is based on material originally developed by author Mary Shelley. * It is unclear exactly when Adam was created. It was 1795 when he had his final confrontation with Victor Frankenstein, but the film does not indicate how much time had passed from the point of his creation up until Frankenstein's death. * Actor Aaron Eckhart is no stranger to playing characters with serious facial scars. In 2008, he played Harvey Dent in The Dark Knight, who went on to become the maniacally burned villain known as Two-Face. Both Adam and Two-Face are based on comic book characters. * As a physical actor, Aaron Eckhart tends to get hurt a lot on his film. In I, Frankenstein, he feared suffering a neck injury during a fight scene when he was struck upon the back of the neck with a Kali stick. IMDB; I, Frankenstein (2014); Trivia * A similar character named Adam appeared in episodes of the original 1960s Gothic soap opera, Dark Shadows. This being, who came to be known as Adam, was a pastiche of the Frankenstein Monster, and was stitched together from the parts of cadavers and brought to life through chemical and electrical processes. The role of Adam was played by actor Robert Rodan. See also External Links * References Category:Characters with biographies Category:Aaron Eckhart